Emer Prevost
Hellsing920, most commonly known by his real name, Emer Prevost, is a YouTuber who created his channel back on April 21, 2008. He has a show called Reaction and Review, in which he watches a movie for the first time and live reacts to it, after which doing a review of it at the end of the video. He has also done other series such as Long Box Chronicles, (a series related to comic books), Q&A Live Streams, as well as Let's Plays of certain games, either by himself or with other people. History Emer started reaction and review back on February 8, 2011. He started it after a livestream he took part in of watching movies, during which he promised he would watch the movie known as Kickassia, which was a movie made by Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. After an issue took place with the livestream, he was unable to watch the movie, but to repay his fans whom he promised he would watch the film, he decided to record himself on camera watching the movie, cutting out all of the dead air, uploaded it, and called it "Reaction and Review." At the time he never intended this to become an ongoing series, however, mainly due to the positive response of his fans, he decided to continue doing this, which is why it became an ongoing series that he still does to this day, to the point where he now uploads usually 2 or 3 new episodes a week. Emer has an Amazon Wishlist in which you can purchase ceratin movies for him to review, and he also does take requests, but not movies that he has no interest in watching. He's very vocal and harsh with his opinions, which often times gives people the false impression that he thinks that his opinion is the only opinion, which he constantly denies. Emer will also often times dedicate entire months to a certain theme for his series. Examples of this include Fan Appriciation Month, in which he reviews strictly movies that came off of the Amazon Wish List, Longbox Chronicles Month, in which he reviews strictly comic book adapted movies, months dedicated strictly to either Marvel Comics or DC Comics, as well as months dedicated to certain film studios such as Troma or Full Moon, among other themed months. Before starting Reaction & Review Emer did video Rants, inspired by ranters like Bigal, as well as a few others. He has since discontinued these videos, calling them complete shit, and refuses to ever continue them again. Emer is good friends with many YouTubers, including Asaliari, RandomDCE, skybluemonty, Phillip J Reed, DarknesstheCurse, nodategamers, Razorfist, samuraikarasu, heavybaseX, Kari Okami, Big Al, among others, many of which who have appeared in not only his streams with him, but have also appeared in his Let's Plays with him, too. After discontinuing his Netflix account, Emer stopped watching any movies on Netflix for Reaction & Review, which he used to do a lot beforehand. Reaction & Review Rules & Guidelines #Any movie Emer reviews has to be at least 40 minutes in length. If he reviews a series, then it's total runtime has to be at least 40 minutes in length. #Emer will review a series, there is a runtime limit; the limit is, he has to be able to finish it within a month of videos. This will usually be 8-10 vidoes, and watching 3-5 episodes per video. #If someone buys a movie off the Amazon Wish List, he WILL review it, no matter what. #Although Emer will take requests, this does not mean that he will take every request thrown at him. He has to be interested in the movie to reviwew it; this could be weather he thinks it will be good or if he thinks it will be bad. #Emer has no country, style, or time period of preference. He'll review both animated or live action of any country of any time period. #If Emer gets sick of certain types of movies he'll ban those types from the series. For example, pornos have been banned, among others. He'll also refuse to watch movies depending on people's description. A good example of this is when people describe something as "disturbing" because when they do, he almost never finds them to be disturbing at all. #No matter how much Emer hates a movie, a big rule is that he must always finish the film to the end when he starts recording. #Most of the time he only reviews movies he has never watched. The only exception is movies that he hasn't seen in 15 years. At that point he will be willing to review them, but this very rarely occurrs. Themed Months #Fan Appriciation Month #Longbox Chronicles Month #Marvel Comics Month #DC Comics Month #Month of Troma #Month of Full Moon #It Came From Netflix #Ani-May #Video Game Movie Month #Horror Month #Month of the Puppet Master(one time month when he reviewed all of the Puppet Master horror movies). Videos Reaction and Review Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Other Series Shootin' the Shit Wtih Emer/Ask Emer Live The Long Box Chronicles This is a discontinued series of videos where Emer talked about specific stories in comic books. Let's Plays What's In The Box What's in the Box is a series where Emer Unboxes that he is subscribed that has memorbelia about a specific topic. Out of the below boxes, the only one he is still subscribed to is Comic Bento. Game Reviews Good Friends On YouTube The following people are fellow, well known YouTubers that Emer has mentioned before or have appeared in live streams with him, and are good friends with him. #Bigal2k6 #RazorFist #AlphaOmegaSin #MrSuperDuck #TheGamingGoose #Retsupurae #TheDarknessTheCurse #Asalieri Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:Gaming YouTuber